If Only For Tonight
by CareMarie
Summary: Entry for TWPA Valentine's Day Contest. -What if everything in your life seemed to be going wrong? What if one person makes everything right, even if its wrong? Would you keep your life as is, or take a chance?-
1. Chapter 1

**Entry for TWPA Valentine's Day Contest. -What if everything in your life seemed to be going wrong? What if one person makes everything right, even if its wrong? Would you keep your life as is, or take a chance?- First O/S written, and of course I would pick a pairing that is like never seen. Please read and let me know whatcha think. :) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

I swayed my hips in time with the music, waiting for my phone to buzz at me that I had a new text message. I waited patiently, but it didn't come.

Sighing, I watched my two girl friends, Charlotte and Brandi, grind against each other out on the dance floor. They were having fun with all the couples on the dance floor. I watched as Peter brought a single red rose over to her, kissed her gently on the neck and started dancing with her. Brandi got pulled into the arms of a younger looking guy, and started dancing.

I sighed. Since my marriage started going down the drain, this was one day I didn't feel the need to celebrate; Valentines Day.

We were currently at a western bar, drinking the night away; each drinking for our own reasons.

Charlotte because she was about to start her life with Peter. They have been together since forever and a damn day. We picked on him for taking so long to purpose, when we all knew they were going to get married.

Brandi was drinking because she finished college last week. We were all proud as we watched the baby of our group walk across the stage to get our diploma. Brandi's parents could care less about her, so we all took her under our wing. She worked her ass off, not only at jobs to pay for college, but at college itself.

Now onto me. I was drinking because, well lets face it. My marriage is falling apart. Mike and I met while I was just out of high school. It was love at first site, or so I thought. At first, it was great! He gave me everything I could ever ask for. He gave me the dream wedding, bought me a new car, bought us a new house, let me decorate the house however I saw fit. We had a nice home life, at least to every one looking at us.

Deep down, I knew it was falling apart. We rushed to much to fast. At first the sex became less and less, then the coming home late, claiming to be at work. Next it was the yelling at each other whenever we were together, and today he even hit me.

I knew then, that our marriage was pretty much over. Growing up, I was raised to be independent; to take care of myself. Today, when Mike hit me, it was a wake up call.

I couldn't tell Charlotte, because she would tell Peter, and Peter would try to kill him. He would probably succeed, leaving Charlotte all alone. I couldn't tell Brandi because she would also try killing him. With Mike's attitude here recently, I was pretty damn sure she would get herself hurt, if not worse. So what it came down to was, I had nobody I could tell.

"Can I get ya anything Bella?" I looked at Ross, sighing.

"Round of tequila." I said, watching as he walked back to the bar. I could have easily got up, and got it myself. I looked around the small bar and felt a small smile. This place was more my home then that thing Mike bought me. I spent most of my time here, fixing it up to how I wanted it, getting to know my employees.

The day that I bought the bar was great. I got it for dirt cheap, and after digging into it, I knew why. But that didn't phase me. I had Mike's money, so I might as well use it right? And use it I did. I redid all the wiring, plumbing and everything else you could possibly think of to get it all up to code. Next was the liquor license, and after that it was cake. I wouldn't trade my staff for anything, the bar was always busy on the weekends, and everyone had a great time when they came here. We always have live music, the dance floor, once in awhile we had a mechanical bull, plus who could forget the four bars that are placed throughout the bar?

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and quickly pulled it out. I felt my lips curve into a smile, and the adrenaline rush through my body. One simple text, that's all it was, but it had made my shitty day into a great day.

_I'll be there soon. _

He would randomly text me, and every time he did, I smiled. I met Collin four years ago at a employee BBQ Mike's boss threw for them. I liked him instantly, he was always so nice.

Collin and Mike hit it off, always goin' to the bars and hanging out. About the time Mike started changing, him and Collin grew apart. Didn't bother me, because as Mike and Collin were growing apart, Collin and I grew closer together.

I had learned so many things about him. He was a year older then me, making him twenty-five. He loved working at his friends mechanic shop, and actually quit the job where him and Mike worked, to work at Jake's Auto Shop. When he did that, I saw a change in his attitude. He seemed more free, alive, and carefree at the auto shop.

I tried to stop myself from looking at the door, numerous times, and failed every time. I felt myself shifting between looking at the door, twitching, and then looking at my phone, and repeating myself.

"Bella!" I jumped, not realizing Charlotte was that damn close to me.

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrow. She pointed to the shots that were sitting on the table in front of us. I nodded my head, picking one up.

"Here's to a night we will never forget!" She yelled as we downed our shots. I felt the slight burn of the tequila working its way from my mouth, down my body, and knew that it was going to be working.

Charlotte and Brandi went back to the dance floor. I jumped up and went behind the bar grabbing another shot. I was walking back to my table when I heard the voice that could make my panties drop in a second.

"Bella." I turned around and gave Collin a hug. As I was pulling away I couldn't help but check him out. He was wearing tight wranglers, well worn cowboy boots, and a nice western long sleeve shirt that brought of the green in his eyes. To sum him up, he was perfect.

"Collin." I replied. We got Collin a beer and made our way back to the table. I just about moaned watching the muscles in his neck flex and relax when he took a drink of his beer.

I heard a throat clear and snapped back to the present land. I sighed, I was really enjoying LaLa Land. Collin had a smirk planted on those perfect lips that I wanted to feel, and taste. "So, how was your day?"

I cleared my throat, hoping that once I did speak, you wouldn't be able to hear the lust. "Not to bad, worked around here. We had truck today, so I've been working on that. How about you?" I was proud of myself, you couldn't hear the thick voice I figured was going to come out of my mouth.

"Not to shabby."

"Collin!" Brandi screeched. Collin barely had enough time to stand up before she jumped into his arms. I couldn't help but laugh. Brandi saw Collin as an older brother, and rarely saw him.

"Little Bit, what's up!" I laughed harder at the look on Brandi's face. No matter how old she got, she loved the nick name Collin had given her.

We all settled down and started drinking and talking. We had a constant alcohol flow coming to us. By the time last call was rang out, I was defiantly feeling the alcohol swimming through my system. The band was playing their last slow song, and before I could register it, Collin had pulled me out of my chair and onto the dance floor.

We started swaying to Martina McBride's Broken Wing.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I was in that position, only I didn't know if I loved Mike anymore. Sure I had loved him at one time, but did I right now?

"Don't cry hunny. Your to beautiful to ever have a tear fall from your eyes." Collin pulled me closer to him and I followed his lead. I wrapped my arms around him a little tighter and just hung on.

When the song was over, the bar was starting to usher people out, since it was closing time. I told Collin, Charlotte, and Brandi to wait for me, and quickly helped my employees close the bar. Once that was done Charlotte and Brandi said that they would meet up with me later. I told em goodnight and started walking over to my truck.

"Bella, will you go for a ride with me?" I nodded and started walking towards Collin's truck. He helped me into the truck, and quickly got behind the wheel and started the truck before pulling off the curb and driving away.

I thought back to how I felt in Collins arms and couldn't help but smile. His arms were warm and welcoming. Firm yet soft. I never wanted him to let me go, I wanted to stay safe in his arms forever.

I smiled and moved to the middle of the bench, closer to Collin. He smiled and put his arm around me, keeping one hand on the steering wheel.

My feelings with Collin have increased, and never stopped growing since the time I met him. I loved his company, I loved how he was so gentle, carefree, responsible and everything Mike wasn't. I laid my head on Collins shoulder when I realized that I was in love with him. I guess I had known it for a long time and just didn't want to admit it to myself.

Collin tightened his arm around me, almost as if he was reading my mind. Maybe he was thinking along the same line of thought that I was? I sighed and rolled my eyes at myself. Of course he wasn't. Collin was all around perfect, with not only his looks, but his personality. Me? Well I was boring, plain if you will. I was short with my 5 foot three inches compared to his six foot nothing.

I opened my eyes when I felt the truck come to a stop. We were in front of Collins log cabin. I have always loved his house, the way it was outdoorsy and rustic.

He opened the door, jumping out and pulling me out behind him. My feet never touched the ground as I basically fell out of the truck. Collin wrapped me in his arms bridal style, and looked me dead in the eye.

"Tell me no, just say the word, and I'll take you back to your truck." I could tell he was telling the truth.

He was completely leaving this up to me. The truth was, I wanted to, more then anything. I wanted to be with Collin, to forget that I was with Mike, and about my shitty marriage.

I leaned up, meeting his lips with my own. I moaned at the small shock that I felt when our lips connected. My body felt alive for the first time in my alive, and I knew that I didn't want to stop. I wrapped my hands in his hair, pulling him closer to myself.

I felt him start walking, but I was to focused on the feel of his lips on mine. I faintly heard a door open and close, and his legs bumping into my ass, but I could care less.

Collin leaned forward and I felt the softness of a bed underneath me. I broke the kiss, gasping for much needed air, and started to unbutton his shirt. I smiled as his muscles flexed and relax under my touch, and worked the shirt off of him.

I stared at this beautiful man in front of me, and briefly wondered, why me? Why would this man chose me?

The questions left my head as he untied my halter top and slowly pulled it up over my head. He let a low moan slip from between his lips, and I quickly covered myself up.

"Don't ever hide that beautiful body from me baby." He whispered in my ear. I sighed at the feel of his hot, moist breath on my ear. My hands moved down to remove his wranglers. I felt his hardness through his jeans, and got a little giddy. Mike wasn't as near as big as Collin was.

Once I got his jeans down to his knees, he stood up. I watched as he took his boots off, followed slowly by his jeans. _Finally _he was naked in front of me, and God himself would have nothing on this man standing in front of me. My eyes wondered over his body, and I felt myself getting even more turned on.

I was correct in my assumption, Collin was big. I knew it was going to hurt a little bit, but I could care less.

I watched, almost as in slow motion, as he leaned forward, placing a feather light kiss on my lips. He continued his feather light kisses from my mouth, down my neck, down my chest, stopping to softly lick my nipples.

I felt myself harden from the mixture of the warmth from his mouth, and the chilly evening air. Once he was done with paying attention to my nipples, he continued his journey down my stomach and only stopped when he was met with jeans instead of skin. He slowly unbuttoned my jeans, and pulled them down my legs. _Thank God I remembered to shave this morning. _

He kissed his way back up my body, licking here and there. I was more then ready for him and his teasing was driving me insane. I writhed under his feather light touches, my skin getting small bumps on it.

He finally made his way back to my lips, and kissed me. This kiss was rough, sexual, and just all around made me even more wet. I could feel the clear liquid between my thighs, and for a brief moment, I was embarrassed. I had _never _been this turned on in my entire life.

I felt the head of his dick at my entrance, and moved my hips, trying to get him inside me. I felt like I would soon die if he wasn't inside of me, filling me.

He pulled away from me and looked me in the eye. "Bella, are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my whole life." I whispered.

I gasped as I felt him slowly enter me. I felt the fire hot pain from him stretching me, but I could handle it. Once he was fully entered in me, he paused, waiting for both of us to adjust.

"Holy fuck Bella, your so tight and warm." Collin moaned. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him back down to me. I met his lips with my own, and just let myself be. In the moment, nothing was wrong with the world, nothing was wrong in my life. I was with a man that I had fell in love with along the way, a man that I never wanted to let go of.

I moved my hips, letting him know that it was alright to move. He slowly pulled out of me, and eased himself back in. The pain no longer existed, and in it's place was nothing but pleasure.

I moaned as he started moving faster. The feeling of friction of Collin and I joined together, the feel of his touches on my over heated body, I knew I wasn't going to hold out very much longer. I felt the knot in my stomach, my muscles tighten up.

Collin trailed his finger down my throat, down my stomach, to the bundle of nerves between my thighs, rubbing small circles. I moaned and just let myself go. I saw stars dance behind my eyelids. Collin tensed and I knew he was joining me in this moment; a moment in which we shared.

Collin laid down beside me, and pulled me back into his chest. I sighed, wishing every night could be like this.

I smiled as Collin kissed the back of my head, before a soft snore left his mouth. I snuggled closer to Collin and smiled. I knew I wouldn't regret this night, even if it was the end of a loveless marriage.

Because, if only for tonight, Collin and I were meant to be.


	2. Chapter Two ?

**Ok, so this is where my mind is taking me. Many of you have asked for me to continue this story. After reading this little bit that I have started, If still interested let me know and I will continue! Thanks all!**

I groaned, feeling my muscles scream at me in protest. My body felt sluggish, and I was going to kill the people banging on stuff around me.

Yawning, I groaned when I felt my mouth was like a desert. I squinted my eyes, looking around my bedroom for a bottle of water or something.

What met my eyes however, was not my bedroom. In fact, it wasn't even a room in my house. Clothes were scattered all over the place, leaving a trail towards the bed, a desk chair flipped backwards, and blankets on the floor.

Panic spread through me from the thought of not knowing where I was. I quickly stood up, and regretted the action immediately. I groaned grabbing head and bending over, trying my damndest not to throw up.

I heard a groan and snapped my head up, trying to figure out where it came from. What I saw was a man with a well defined back, a tattoo stretched over the skin, and a thin white sheet barely covering his ass. He moved his head, and I got a perfect view of his face.

I gasped, letting a 'fuck' fall from my lips, only for me to slap my hand quickly over my mouth. It was Collin, and images from last night flooded my mind. This wasn't good!


	3. AN

**Sorry all. Not an update.**

**Just wanted to let ya'll know that I am NOT giving **

**up on my stories. I've been in and out of the**

**hospital, and things are some what calming **

**down. I have a little bit of each story written**

**for the next chapter. I'm sorry it's takin so long**

**and I really hope I haven't lost any of yall as readers. **

**If I haven't, thank you for sticking with me!**

**Ok so to help me get writing again, and ideas to flow, I'm gonna hold a contest.**

**Yes, you heard right. **

**You can pick any story you want, and make a banner on it.**

**Anyone who e-mails me a banner **

**Will get a sneak peak into the next chapter. **

**If interested send me a message on here.**

**Yes, I know all my stories have banners. **

**But there all made by me. I wanna see how you see the story.**

**Thanks to anyone who wants to help out.**


End file.
